The Heir of Voldemort
by ShadowChild56
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY LOVE read it first. One of Tom's children is to follow in his footsteps. But can they handle their own power?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site now would I?**

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'My Love'. I suggest you read it first before you read this. **

* * *

Kristen May Riddle was a typical seven-year-old. She had black hair, highlighted with red. She had black eyes. Of course there was the fact that her father was ruler of the magical world and she was a witch. But you probably knew that.

She felt she was no different from other young children. She knew a boy named Cody once. He said she was a princess because her father was sort of a king. She didn't like being called a princess. It made her sound more delicate than her dad already thought she was.

When she was a baby, she had nearly died. But her daddy, Tom Riddle, had saved her. Ever since then, he'd been rather protective of her. Whilst Andy and Tommy, her brother and sister, were able to do whatever they pleased. The children were triplets but Kristen sometimes felt years younger than them. They learned to fly a broomstick straight away the minute they turned six while Kristen had to wait until her dad was sure that it was safe for her to fly.

Kristen was small for her age, as well. She was about four or five inches shorter than Andy.

She knew a lot more than most seven year olds though. Her daddy would sit her on his lap in his study and read books of the dark arts and powerful spells to her. He would tell her that there was something very unique about her, he could feel it. He would tell her to repeat the incantations for each spell. He even demonstrated a few. She was fascinated by it all. When she asked if she would ever learn any of this at school, he replied no. He said that she must never mention the dark arts to her mother or her siblings. He told her that she would have to stick to just learning defense at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was a magical school that her dad had once considered closing down. But he eventually hired Benjamin Zabini (Blaise Zabini's father) to run the school. Mr. Zabini was a very good person. He didn't particularly like mudbloods but he accepted them. There were still muggles in the world today and even some muggles in America and parts of Asia, South America, and Australia. Europe had very few since Tom had an easier time getting rid of them during the first two years of his reign.

"Daddy, why don't we like mudbloods?" Kristen asked. She was taught to refer to them as mudbloods her entire life.

"Because, Krissie, they don't have a place in our society. And muggles are just a waste of time."

"The boy I used to know, Cody, he said that mudbloods should be called muggle-borns. It's more polite."

"He doesn't know anything." Her dad said simply, "Now, here's a new spell I want you to always remember. It's called 'Avada Kedevra.'"

"What does it do?"

"It…gets rid of your enemies. For good."

"It doesn't _kill_ them, does it, daddy?" she asked nervously.

"Well, yes it does, actually. You see, sometimes we have to kill some people if they stop us from doing what we want." He explained. It seemed to make perfect sense to him. Kristen nodded, still looking a little unsure. "Now, repeat after me, _'Avada Kedevra'_."

"_Avada Kedevra._" Kristen said, pretending she was holding a wand out in front of her.

"Good. Now, watch this." He said. He made a small toad appear, and then pointed his wand at it and shouted, "_Avada Kedevra!_"

Kristen let out a small cry when the toad's body flattened on the ground.

"It's okay. It's just a toad." Her dad said calmingly. Then he made another one appear. He handed his wand to Kristen, "Now you try it."

Kristen lifted the wand nervously. But she dropped it to the floor. She couldn't do it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: a short chapter, but I'm satisfied with it. If you've finished 'My Love' and was mad at me, then hopefully you're not so mad anymore. I wasn't sure how to end that one, especially since I'd already had this sequel plan.**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR**

**A/N: Well…it's been nearly a month since I updated. I've been busy lately and my brother's home again and he takes up a lot of time on the computer talking to girls or whatever. But I'm going on vacation next week (my friend Miranda's coming too. Hi Miranda! You better be reading this chapter!) so I decided to try and update at least ONE of my fanfics.**

* * *

A few days later, Krissie had almost given up on trying to perform the curse. She really did try to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to kill anything. Once, the toad had turned pale for a few seconds, but that was about as far as the curse went for her. 

She was outside with Tommy when she discovered something incredible.

"Let's go to the gardens." Krissie said. They had a lovely swing and a tree house in a huge oak tree there.

"Okay. But tomorrow we'll do what _I_ want to do. We always do what you wanna do." Tommy said.

"I'm special-er than you."

"That's not a word!"

"It is now."

They ran through the gardens towards the oak tree when Tommy stopped short.

"What is it?" Krissie asked, stopping too.

"Snake." Tommy said. He pointed to a patch of pinkish flowers and Krissie saw the little brown and green snake lying beneath them. Tommy was always very observant. Krissie knew she would have never found that snake on her own.

Krissie bent down to look at it closer. Suddenly, she heard a voice,

"You're blocking the ssssun." the voice whispered.

"Tommy? Did you say that?" Krissie asked.

"I didn't say anything." Tommy said, "Didn't hear anything either."

"Oh…but what was that voice…wait I hear it again."

"Pleassse move, little girl." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Krissie asked nervously.

"Kris, what are you talking about? No one said anything."

"I heard _something_. Go find daddy. I think someone snuck on our property!"

Tommy nodded and ran back to the mansion.

"Down here." The voice said. Krissie looked down and only saw the snake.

"You're talking, aren't you?" Krissie said.

"Yesss."

"I've never talked to a snake before! This is great!"

"Are you an heir to the Dark Lord, Voldemort?" The snake hissed.

"Who's Voldemort?" Krissie asked. She'd never heard this name before.

"He isss a great and powerful wizard. He'ss been weeding out thossse unworthy people who call themssselvesss wizardsss and witchess for yearsss now. And we ssnakesss sspeak very highly of him. Many sstill fear him although he isss a ruler."

"Neat. But I don't think I'm his heir. I would know that. Oh, I better go. Bye bye snake."

Then she ran to the mansion to tell what had happened. She was so excited to tell her family about the talking snake. But why hadn't Tommy heard it too? Krissie heard it quite plainly. _He just doesn't listen as well. That must be it_ she decided.

"Daddy!" she called when she ran inside. "Daddy!"

She saw him being pulled down the stairs by Tommy.

"Daddy! You won't believe what just happened!" she said happily. She bounced up and down impatiently waiting for him to come over.

"What?" he asked.

"We saw this snake outside. And I heard it. But Tommy didn't hear it. Because he doesn't listen as well as me-"

"Hey!" Tommy said, sounding offended.

"Anyway, when Tommy went inside I found out that it was the snake that was talking! We have a talking snake in our garden! Isn't that great?"

Her father stared at her in amazement. Her mother had come into the room too, and she also stared.

"Tommy go upstairs with Andy for a while. I need to talk to Krissie in private."

"Why?" Tommy whined.

"Just go." Their father snapped. Tommy jumped and raced out of the room. Then he looked at his wife, "You'd better leave for a minute too."

"Tom-"

"Ginny, I need to explain this to her in private." He said, cutting her off. Krissie's mother looked rather uncertain but she left as well.

"Is something wrong?" Krissie asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Sit down. What exactly did the snake tell you?"

"Not much. He told me about some wizard named Voldemort. He even asked if I was his heir. It was kind of weird."

"Your mother had made me promise not to tell you this until you could understand. But I think you're ready. Krissie, Lord Voldemort is me."

"Really? But you told me all about the dark arts and stuff. You could've told me sooner."

"I was waiting until I was sure you were fit to take my place in the wizarding world when I die."

"And you're sure now?"

"Not entirely. But you possess the gift of parsel tongue. A very rare gift, often inherited from a parent or ancestor…or…in one rare case…through the backfire of the killing curse." Her father paused and an angry expression fell on his face for a split-second, then he continued, "You have the gift to speak to snakes."

"That's why I heard the snake talk and Tommy didn't, right?"

"Right."

"Cool…so what do I do with the gift anyway?" she asked.

"I'll help you with that when you go to Hogwarts." her father said, "Until then, it would be best for you to continue your dark arts studies and learn the killing curse."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you when you go to Hogwarts. Now I've got some work to do. I have to call a few people and have something delivered to Hogwarts. It's very important now."

* * *

Tom's POV 

Later, Tom wondered how he would ever get a basilisk into Hogwarts without anyone's knowledge. Not even Benjamin Zabini could know. He would get some of the death eaters to help him. Yes, he still had the death eaters for important occasions…such as this one for instance. He would have to get a basilisk somewhere. He summoned Lucius Malfoy and a few minutes later, he appeared in the room.

"What is it, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"She's parsel mouth." Tom said.

"Huh?"

"Krissi-I mean Kristen, is a parsel mouth." Tom said impatiently.

"Oh."

"I need to find a basilisk. It must be fairly large in size, perhaps smaller than the other one. And I will need to get it into the Hogwarts castle over the summer. You will find me the snake."

"But sir how will you get a basilisk into Hogwarts?"

"I _think_ they'll let me on the grounds, Mr. Malfoy, considering the fact that I have a _slight_ authority over the headmaster!"

Lucius was starting to notice the vein in Tom's forehead popping out a bit so he decided to shut up.

"Now, go find one and tell me when you do. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Get out of my sight. I don't even know why I don't just kill you now." Tom sighed.

Lucius disapparated without hesitation.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well….this outta be enough for you. I know it was mostly all dialogue…I just realized that :)  
**

**Bye bye. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter**

* * *

When Krissie turned nine, she began to slowly master spells. It was remarkable how easily she caught on and how quickly she became fascinated with her own power.

But the only thing she couldn't do was the killing curse. It was impossible for her to kill anything.

"Daddy, it's no use. I can't do this!" she complained after her fifth try that day.

"Yes you can. It's easy."

"Maybe for you!"

"It wasn't easy for me at first. But trust me, it gets easier. Just think of it as target, not a living thing."

So she tried again. _It's not alive. It's just a target. Nothing more_ she told herself.

"Avada Kedevra!" she said as loud as she could. The frog's breathing stopped and it deflated and fell limp to the floor.

"Good work."

"Poor frog." She said sadly.

"That's another thing. Don't feel sorry for your victims. They deserved what they got. You'll see that in time."

Krissie nodded but was silent. She realized she hated killing. It was terrible. She got a horrible feeling inside, and knew she couldn't do it again.

"Now let's try with something bigger."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't want to. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"You don't decide when your training is over!"

Krissie threw the wand on the floor and stomped out of the room.

"Get back here, Kristen!" she heard her father yell. She ignored him. A Riddle never takes orders.

* * *

Tom didn't know where he went wrong.

Kristen could very well become an extremely powerful which. He'd given her every opportunity. He'd taught her all she needed to know. He protected her, perhaps too much.

_Maybe that's it, _he thought, _maybe I've sheltered her too much because I don't want anything to ruin this opportunity for her._

He decided to become a bit less protective. Maybe if he gave her some space and let her do things for herself more, she'd be stronger. Physically _and_ emotionally.

* * *

Krissie found her mother outside in the flower bed. She knew that no conversation of her secret training could go on in front of her mother. This meant that as long as she was around her mother, her father couldn't get mad at her.

"Hi mummy."

"Hi Krissie." Her mother said cheerfully, "I thought you were with your father."

"I was but I got bored." Krissie said. She sat down cross-legged on the grass and watched her mother tend to the flowers. They had servants to do that sort of thing, but her mum loved to take care of the flowers. Usually, Andy would up, but Krissie didn't see her.

"Where is Andria?"

"Oh, she's inside, with Tommy."

Krissie scowled when her mother looked away. She never got to play with her brother and sister, ever. She was always training or studying. And when she was done, she was too tired to play. _It's not fair, _she thought, _they play all day and have a great time, while I'm stuck in that stupid library. _

When they had been younger, before she found out she was a parsel tongue, she got to play more. But even then, a good four hours or more was taken out of her day so her father could teach her spells from his books on dark arts. He always said that dark magic was the key to power.

Sometimes Krissie wondered how her father and mother could've possibly been attracted to each other. They were so different.

She soon lost interest in the garden. Krissie had and attention span of about three seconds sometimes. She decided to find her brother and sister instead.

But as soon as she walked around the side of the house, a hand was clapped over her mouth and her eyes were covered.

She was thrown in a car and heard two men talking quietly while they drove.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ooh...cliffy. Please don't be mad…I promise I'll update again soon. I keep getting grounded from the internet which is why it takes so long for me to update. I'll try to be extra-good and not get grounded again until I get the next chapter up, I swear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**A/N: Please don't hurt me. I haven't updated in a really, really, really, really takes a breath really, really LONG TIME! Please forgive me! Anyway…on with the story…**

* * *

Krissie was scared. No, scared was an understatement. She suddenly feared for her life in the back of that car. 

How did they get in? How could they get past the spells? No one was more powerful than her father…he'd told her himself.

_They're very bad people. Daddy will kill them when he finds out. When he discovers what's going on. He's going to use the killing curse on them. And then right before they die, they'll regret this _She thought, anger was slowly rising inside her.

"Who are you!" she demanded. There was tinted glass between the front and back seat. So she couldn't see them. Could they hear her? She could hear some of their conversation, so she figured they must be able to hear her screaming at them.

"Answer me!" she yelled at them, "I'm Kristen May Riddle and I _demand_ that you respect me!"

Okay, so she was a bit spoiled and had a major ego. But what else can you expect from the daughter of Tom Riddle?

"Tell me NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was already going red in the face, "If you don't answer me now I'll…I'll…hold my breath until my face turns blue!"

She took a deep breath and held it. She soon realized this had no effect on her kidnappers, so she gave up.

About two hours later, the car came to a stop. She could faintly see two people get out. One of them left. The other moved towards the door. She was prepared to kick, scream and cry until she got her way. She would threaten them, somehow.

The door opened and she saw…Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she spat, "So it's you? YOU did this? When my father finds out-"

"Shut up! You stupid little brat!" He commanded. Krissie did _not_ like being spoken to in this way.

"I won't stand for this! I'll tell my father and he'll make sure you get what you deserve!"

"You won't get the chance."

Krissie contemplated what this meant…then she understood.

"What exactly would a stupid git like you accomplish from killing the daughter of your ruler?"

"A lot more than you'd think. You see, Kristen, my dear grandson just turned seven today. And, well, I'd much rather see him take over the throne than you or one of your spoiled siblings."

Well, she knew that Lucius never particularly liked her, but she never thought he'd be dumb enough to try to kill her.

"Do you plan to kill my brother and sister too?"

"Eventually, yes. It's you I'm concerned about right now, though. According to your father, you possess great power."

"Well, he's lying. Just to throw you off."

"It doesn't matter. With you and your siblings dead, there's no competition for the throne."

Kristen kicked him in his knee.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

Then she took off running in the other direction. She heard him shout "Crucio!" from behind. She waited for the pain to hit, but it didn't. She looked back.

Lucius Malfoy was writhing on the ground in pain. When it subsided, he got up again.

"Petrificus Totaulus!" He shouted.

Suddenly he went rigid, and fell to the ground. He didn't move any more.

"How did that happen?" she wondered out loud. She didn't go near him though.

Instead, she turned and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away from here. How would she get back home? Would anyone even bother to help her? Surely if she told them who she was, they would help her out. But not all people liked her father. She knew that. Her mother had told her that it was dangerous for her to tell who she was. Because some people hated her father, and would do anything for revenge.

"Revenge for what?" Krissie had asked her mother.

"Oh, just different things. Nothing important. You shouldn't worry about it."

"They wouldn't hurt me would they?"

"Many people wouldn't. Those that I know would never hurt anyone, except maybe your father. But there are a few that would."

"Who?"

"I don't know. People in general can be a bit crazy sometimes."

Kristen remembered this conversation. After it, her mother had told her stories of her childhood. Kristen loved it. Her mum had come from a big family. She'd had several brothers. Two had been twins, and her mum said they were hilarious, though annoying at times. Kristen would've loved to meet her mum's family. But her dad didn't like them, and they didn't like him either. That's what her mum had said. She hadn't gone into detail about it.

Kristen was no longer running after a while. She collapsed on a bench outside a clothing store. She began to cry, as well. She was far from home, in fact she had no clue which way home was, she was hungry, and tired, and miserable.

She got up and decided that she'd better keep walking. She didn't want Malfoy to catch her again

* * *

Meanwhile, her family was frantic.

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Ginny asked Tom as she sat down.

"I don't know."

"Couldn't you use legilemency to find her? Couldn't you do _something_?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe she's run away." Andria supplied. Her brother looked at her.

"Why would she run away?" he asked.

"Cuz….she's crazy."

"Thomas! Andria! Your sister is not crazy."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Ginny said, then she turned back to her husband, "Do you think she's been kidnapped?"

"Nonsense. Only a select few people are allowed past the charms I've set up. Our family, of course, and the Zabinis, the Notts, the Malfoys, and a couple others."

"I don't trust the Malfoys at all."

"Well, they wouldn't dare turn on me. You have nothing to worry about, dear. I'm sure that Kristen has simply wandered off. I'll alert some people to keep an eye out for her."

* * *

Kristen was unaware that she was moving further and further from home. She just had to keep walking though. She couldn't let Malfoy catch her.

_Don't cry, don't cry_ she told herself_, be strong_.

But she couldn't be strong. Her eyes began to water and tears fell down her cheeks. She feared she'd never see her family again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: and this is where I stop 4 now. I hope you liked this chapter. And again, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Remember to review! And this chapter is short, but the next will be longer I swear.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own it.**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter and thanx for not killing me.**

* * *

Andria and Tommy looked at the metal gate in front of the mansion

"Well…it does seem pretty unlikely that she ran away." Tommy said, after thinking about it.

"Yeah…"

"But what if-"

"Nope. I already thought of that. It's impossible."

"Maybe she-"

"Why would she have been kidnapped? Who would want to do that?"

"I guess so. But maybe-"

"Tommy that's the dumbest idea you've had yet!" Andria said, rolling her eyes.

"Andy! You haven't even heard what I was gonna say!"

"So? You're predictable. I always know what your gonna say."

They were silent for a moment, trying to think of where their sister had gone. Andria was rather worried. Krissie was small and not exactly strong. She could've easily gotten hurt.

"She'll be okay." Tommy said, as if reading her mind. But there was still doubt.

Meanwhile, Krissie was sitting on a bench the park she'd just discovered. She wiped away a few tears and tried to think of what to do.

"Are you okay, kid?" someone suddenly asked. Kristen looked at him. He had red hair and was rather freckly.

"Um…I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers." Krissie said quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…I mean, I'm not lost or anything." she lied quickly, with a nervous laugh.

"Where are your parents?"

"Home…"

"And where is that?"

"Um…"

"Are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

He seemed nice. Krissie thought maybe she should tell him. Maybe he could help her get home, or something. But what if he decided to tell the press? It would be all over the papers. Her family would be so ashamed. She didn't want that to happen.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling as brightly as she could in her current situation.

"Well, okay…" the man said. He reluctantly started to walk away. Krissie's mind went into panic. This could her last chance for help…

"WAIT!" she yelled at the man before she knew what she was doing.

"What?" he asked.

"I…I'm lost. Some guy tried to kidnap me and…and I got away but now…I have no clue where I am and I'm scared and I want to go home and…and…and…" Krissie found she was short of breath. She breathed deeply, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. It's okay." The man said. He sat down beside her and waited for her to get herself together again.

"I have to go home."

"What's your name?"

Kristen paused. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she had to.

"Kr-Kristen Riddle, sir. I'm His Highness's daughter, sir." She whispered. She regretted everything she'd just said at that moment. Now he would cause a huge scene and she'd be on the front page of every paper in the world.

But he just simply patted her on the back and stood up.

"Well, Kristen, my name is Fred Weasley. Now I guess we'd better get you home. It's a good piece from here though."

Krissie stood up and followed him to his car.

"You want a chocolate frog?" he asked. Kristen nodded eagerly. Without thinking of her manners she snatched the chocolate frog from him and ate it hastily as if it would vanish any second.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"I need to make a stop first, is that okay with you?"

"Where." She demanded rather than asked.

"My place."

"What for." Again, demanding.

"Just to ask someone a question."

"It's okay then." She said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.

Fred's POV

He had to admit, the kid wasn't exactly polite. But he didn't say anything about it for two reasons. One, she had a very, very powerful father. Two, she was probably brought up that way by her father. And there was a third reason too, she was his niece.

And that last thought disturbed him. His niece was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. His _sister_ was _married_ to the git, too. He knew that Kristen had a brother and sister, too. They were triplets.

"So, if I recall correctly, you're a triplet." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. My brother's name is Tommy and my sister's name is Andria. But sometimes we call her Andy."

"You three are quite famous."

"I'm aware." She said.

"You're nine now, right?"

"I'll be ten soon."

"You're not very talkative."

"I know. That's Tommy's job. He talks all the time. And Andria plays outside all the time."

"What about you?"

"I read. I have to study to be a good student when I go to Hogwarts. I've been preparing since I was five."

"All by yourself?" he asked, astonished that she was so dedicated.

"No. My daddy tells me I have to study hard every day to be ready to go to Hogwarts. He helps me."

Fred rolled his eyes. _The poor kid has no childhood whatsoever. What has Ginny got to say about this?_ He thought. Then he realized that she probably had no say in it at all. Riddle probably controlled her and their children their whole lives. The more Fred thought about this, worse he felt about taking Kristen home. Sure, he didn't want Ginny to worry about her daughter. But he didn't want to leave his niece in the hands of that monster, Riddle.

He wanted to get his nephew and other niece from there too. And Ginny. He didn't want them around Riddle. He hated every picture he saw of Riddle with Ginny. His little sister's life had been snatched away. Fred had hoped she'd marry Harry Potter actually. Or at least someone he knew and remotely approved of and didn't detest with every bone in his freaking body…

He made his decision. He wasn't taking Kristen home. He couldn't do it. He had to protect her from that monster. He knew it would make up for letting Ginny fall into Riddle's clutches…but it was a start.

Kristen's POV

When they reached Fred's house, he helped Kristen out of the car and they walked up the steps to the door.

It was small house. Nothing compared to the mansion. But when she stepped inside she loved it immediately. It was so cozy. It wasn't big and empty-feeling like her mansion. She could feel so much love in the little house.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"It's a bit small…"

"It's so wonderful! I love it! I wish my home was like this. Wow!" Kristen exclaimed, smiling a real smile for the first time in a long while.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nothing compared to your parents' mansion, but-"

"It's ten times better." Krissie assured him. Fred let her explore the house. She examined every detail, taking a few minutes in each room to make sure she didn't miss anything. She suddenly felt very sad, she would have to leave soon. She missed her family…but she already loved this house, and Fred too. He was so kind to her. Most of the people she met merely looked at her, said a comment (usually a disapproving one), and moved on. Lucius Malfoy did it all the time. Then she remembered.

"Sir!" she called, running back to find him. She needed to tell him about Malfoy. Then he could tell her parents and they could have Malfoy arrested. He was in the kitchen, talking to someone that she guessed was his wife. She stopped short, she'd always been taught never to interrupt a conversation.

"I can't take her back to…him." She heard Fred say, in a low voice.

"But Ginny's there. And don't you think she misses her daughter?"

"I know…but I hate Tom Riddle."

Kristen bit her lip. This man seemed so nice…how could he be an enemy? Maybe she should leave. He could be a danger to her. Kristen's father always told her that she should stay away from his enemies because they were dangerous…crazy even.

"What do you think is best for her then?" his wife asked him.

"I don't know. It's like she's missed out on an entire childhood, living there. And I honestly think he plans for her to take his place when he dies. The way she talked, all she does is study. I think he's preparing her."

Kristen listened closer. She already knew this, of course. But she'd never been entirely sure she'd get to be the next ruler. She thought it would be her brother.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well…he's obviously training her to think the way he does. That's the last thing we need."

"But…Ginny-"

"How do we even know he lets Kristen talk to her that much?"

Kristen tried hard not to run right at that moment. He had no right to talk about her family. He had no right to say any of that stuff. Unfortunately these people were her only chance of getting home. So she stayed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And I'm gonna end here. Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Duh. **

**A/N: well I know its been a while. And I know I KEEP saying that in every story I update…but its not MY fault I get in trouble a lot…my mom really needs to learn to be more calm about things. I mean, c'mon, I'm 15. I do something stupid every time I turn around. **

* * *

What they were saying wasn't true. She was fairly sure of that. She thought things over as she laid on the couch they had made into a temporary bed for her. She thought about the events of her entire life. Kristen prided herself on having an exceptionally good memory.

Of course she had been allowed to talk to her mother whenever she felt like it. Maybe she just didn't want to. Her father had told her that her mother saw things differently than he did. Getting two completely different opinions her head could confuse her. So she should mostly listen to him.

But she really did love her mother. Ginevra Riddle was so kind, and sweet, and loving. She was the best mother anyone could ask for.

"Krissie? Are you still awake?" she heard Fred ask in the darkness. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Yeah. But I'm ok." She lied.

"It's a bit late, don't you think? You should really try to get some sleep."

"I heard you're conversation with your wife." She blurted out. And then she immediately regretted it. Darn, she really had to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh."

"You were planning on not taking me back home. And how do you know my mother?"

"There's an interesting story about that, really…"

"Tell me."

The lights came on, and Fred sat down at the end of the couch.

"Has your mother ever spoke of her family, Kristen?"

She thought about it.

"Not really…I think once she mentioned she had six brothers."

"I'm not surprised she hasn't said more. Since your father is…himself."

"Why do you hate him so much? What has he done to you?" she demanded.

"Your father is not the person you may think he is Kristen. He's done a lot of bad things in order to get the power he has today. But you're too young to hear about it now. Maybe when you're older-"

"I'm NOT staying here. You can just forget about that!" she snapped.

"I think it would really be best for you-"

"Well you don't know me. And you don't know my father. So shut up, and take me back home now!"

"I know your mother though."

Krissie paused.

"What?" she asked.

"She's my sister."

This would be the part where Krissie was supposed to say something…anything. Instead she just looked at him in silence. To be honest, she thought that any family of hers would be quite wealthy, and just as well known as she was…which she was quite sure she was very well-known.

After a few minutes she finally regained control of her brain.

"With all due respect sir, you're not what I would have expected."

"Yes I know. In your father's eyes, your mother's family doesn't exist."

"So, ok, you're Fred, we've established that. What are my other uncles' names?"

"Well, there's my twin brother, George, and Ron, and Percy, and Bill, and Charlie."

"There's a lot of you. Where are the rest at?"

"Different places. Actually, George lives right down the street. Ron lives a bit farther from us, Percy lives in an apartment on the edge of town, Bill lives a couple blocks away. And Charlie is traveling.

"Can we go visit some of them? I would very much like to." Krissie asked, returning back to her manners.

"Not now, you need to sleep. It's very late."

"Ok."

When he left, Krissie felt strangely at peace. She was no longer afraid, in fact she was pretty happy. She thought of this as a sort of vacation. No more studying or constantly practicing spells. Now don't be mistaken, she loved her life at home. She just felt a bit suffocated sometimes.

In the morning Kristen woke up around ten.. Her bed on the couch was extremely comfortable this morning and she could barely bring herself to get up.

"Good morning, Kristen." Said Fred's wife.

"Good morning, ma'am. Um…I never got to ask you your name."

"Angelina."

"That's pretty." Kristen commented. Then she noticed that Angelina was quite pregnant as well, and she couldn't help but ask, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Angelina smiled, "a boy. We plan on naming him Joel or Avery. Or Joshua. Which do you like?"

"Avery sounds like a girl's name. I think Joshua is too common. I like Joel the best."

"Yeah, me too."

Krissie watched Angelina as she cooked breakfast. She'd never watched anyone cook, much less cooked a meal herself. They had house-elves for that.

"Have you ever considered getting a house-elf?"

"No. People need to do things for themselves. Its much more rewarding."

"If you say so."

After breakfast, Fred announced they would be visiting his brother, Ron, and their friend Harry.

"Great!" Kristen was so excited. In about an hour, after they got ready, they went by portkey to see Ron and Harry.

Unlike Fred's house, this house was very big. Not quite as big as Kristen's mansion, but still huge.

She stayed close to Fred. The house was quiet.

"Maybe they're not home." Kristen said, disappointed.

A large bang from the kitchen disproved that theory.

They went to see what had happened, and a boy about Kristen's age was picking up pots and pans that had apparently fallen. When he stood and saw them he gasped.

"Kristen?"

"Oh my god, Cody!" she gasped.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: well I'm stopping here. Please review. And if you're wondering who Cody is, you may wanna go refresh your memory in my other story called 'my love'. I know its been a while since I mentioned him, and he's been a minor character. May not be very easy to remember who he is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Duh. **

**A/N: New chappie, yay me.**

* * *

Cody, one of her old friends from daycare, was picking up pots and pans.

He gave them an apologetic smile. Then he saw Krissie and began to remember her.

"Hey!"

"Wow…you're taller." She said, grinning.

"And you're…not much taller." He replied. He obviously remembered how Krissie hated being the shortest kid her age.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

She hugged him tightly and didn't let go until he made a fake choking sound.

"You two know each other?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we were friends in daycare."

Krissie had always been rather shy. Her brother and sister had a lot of friends, but she really only had Cody.

Later she met Harry Potter, and some mudblood named Hermione.

She had heard about Harry Potter before. But…she thought he had been dead. Her father hated him. From what Krissie had heard, he was a terrible person.

"Nice to meet you." He said to her. He started to shake her hand and she jerked away. She looked at Fred.

"I don't want to talk to _him._"

"Kristen, be nice." Angelina said to her. Krissie shook her head. She walked over to the other side of the room. She knew that he was Cody's father. But Cody was adopted. So she had nothing against him. It wasn't his fault.

"Sorry, Harry." Fred said.

"That's okay. I know who she was raised by. I just thought that at least Ginny would-"

"No," Krissie cut him off, "my mother barely had any thing to do with my upbringing. She took care of tommy and Andy though. Would you rather have them?"

"I'm guessing you spent most of your time with Tom then, right?" the mudblood asked.

"Yes."

"He must have chosen her as his heir." Harry whispered.

"Um…hello? I can hear you! And yes, he did." Krissie said proudly. They all stared at her. She wondered what she'd said that had freaked them out.

"Has he taught you any magic?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads. Wanna see?"

They told her to wait there with Cody, and they went to another room to talk.

"Hold on." She whispered. She got up and pressed her ear against the door.

"Well…we can't let her go back. He's already got her brainwashed." Someone said.

"She'll grow up to be just like him. I don't think the child is evil…but she'll turn out that way eventually."

Kristen gasped angrily.

"Sorry, Cody, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"They don't even trust me! They all lied to me! I hate them. I'm really sorry."

"What if you get hurt. Maybe I should go with you."

"No, that would be bad. Your place is here." Then she suddenly thought of what might happen if her father discovered this place, "Or maybe you should leave but don't come with me. It's not safe."

She got up and went to the door. After saying goodbye to Cody again, she left.

She walked for two solid hours, completely lost. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She wished she had never met any of those people. She wished Malfoy hadn't tried to kidnap her. She wished a lot of things.

She didn't want to go home though.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: yeah this is short but I didn't have much time. And I'm gonna be gone for a whole week, see ya. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own Harry Potter…lets get on with it.**

**A/N: OMG!!! It's the next chapter!!!!**

* * *

_back at the mansion the next day_

Tommy and Andria were still in locked debate over their sister. Andria was positive she'd been kidnapped. Tommy thought that she'd runaway, despite Andria's ridiculing.

Somehow, they missed her. Even though they hardly got to play with her or even talk to her. But when they needed someone extra for one of their games, she was usually there wasn't she? That is, as long as she wasn't in the library. And when she was in the library no one could enter, not even their mother.

"I hope she comes back soon. Mum and dad are so upset. Mum's been crying so much and daddy's been pacing back and forth all the time, thinking. I'm sure he's gonna crack one day…" Tommy said.

They were sitting in the main room, looking at a catalog of all the new toys. Absently, they circled just about everything in the book, certain that they would receive it soon. It didn't have to be their birthday or even a holiday. Daddy just had to be in a good mood.

But then again…his mood had been rather unhappy. Kristen's disappearance took a toll on him. Maybe they should ask about the toys later…

As they continued discussing their theories, their father walked into the room. He looked horrible. He hadn't slept at all that night.

"Don't worry, dad. She'll be fine. She's brave." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Andria jumped in, "She's safe, I'm sure."

She smiled up at him, trying to be reassuring. But he didn't look comforted.

They decided to leave him alone and go up to Tommy's room and play. On their way there they saw their mother who was not in much better shape than their father.

"Daddy's upset." Andria told her.

The entire mansion was in a state of depression since Kristen's disappearance. Although the servants were mainly just afraid that one of them would be blamed for not watching her.

* * *

Tom's POV 

He wanted to try to contact her through Legilemency. But he couldn't find a decent quiet place to do so in. Everyone always interrupted. When Ginny came into the main room, he wasn't entirely annoyed, though. She was always very calming.

Silently, she sat next to him and took his hand. He looked at her and tried to smile, but it was strained. He thought back on the last few years of his life. He had never before imagined caring for anyone…other than himself. Now suddenly he had a whole family to worry about.

And most people would probably think that he only cared about Kristen's disappearance because she was the heir. But that wasn't it at all. He actually _cared_ about her. It amazed him. He'd never seen himself as the family man type.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Ginny whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. He sometimes wondered how she loved him. He barely let her leave. And that was because he was afraid of what would happen.

"I know, love. I know. But she must be so scared. She's brave but…she's a child. I still haven't told the press. No one knows that anything is wrong, but I've got my best men on the job. So far…nothing.

"Use legilemens." Ginny urged. Tom sighed…he was horribly tired. But he decided to try anyway.

"It'll work best if she's asleep. But I guess it's worth a shot.

He concentrated, saying the words very carefully. He started to go into a trance-like state as he sought her out.

He found her.

She was asleep…which meant she was dreaming. Which meant he could go to her.

He kept it simple. Everything was white. He was standing in the middle of the vast dream-world and he saw her walking toward her. She looked around, confused, and stared at him.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Oh, Kristen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm tired though…I'm asleep, aren't I?"

"Yes, honey, you are. Where are you right now? I need to find you."

"Daddy I don't wanna go home…" she said nervously.

"Why!? What's wrong? Where do you want to go then? We'll go wherever you want. France? Italy? America? Australia! Do you want to go to any of those places? Or how about Japan! Or Spain! Anywhere, sweetie."

"I don't want to come back because I'm tired of studying. And why does it matter to you? You're not real…you're a dream."

"No! No, honey, I'm not. I'm using magic to talk to you. And I won't make you study anymore, or practice dark arts. Or do any of that boring stuff anymore."

"I don't believe you." She said sadly, "I think I'll go back with them…"

"With who? Who were you with?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you who took me."

"Who?" At least he could punish the bastard who caused him so much trouble.

"Lucius Malfoy! Can you believe that, daddy? He was jealous! He wanted his grandson to take your place when the time came. What are you gonna do to him? Are you gonna kill him? Can you use that one curse on him first? The one that makes people hurt real bad. I want him to suffer."

Tom was rather pleased to hear his nine-year-old child say this. At least she was following in his footsteps.

"I think I'm gonna wake up now, daddy. If you're real, tell mommy I said hello, and I love her. And tell Tommy and Andy hi as well. Tell them I love them. I love you too, daddy. Very much. Bye bye."

"No!" he shouted. But the world started to fade away. And he was back in his mansion. Ginny was looking at him anxiously. But she didn't ask him anything. She knew he hated questions.

"She's alright…I think. Malfoy is the one who took her, though. He will pay. I can guarantee that. But she wouldn't tell me where she was. And usually I can figure such things out…but its like she has a wall up. A filter, so to speak."

Whatever powers she had, she was obviously using them now. This made Tom worry. Of course he wanted her to be strong…but not quite as strong as himself.

* * *

_Forty miles from the mansion. _

_Kristen._

She woke up immediately. Had that been real? Or was it really just a strange…specific…dream? Nevertheless, she got up from the bench she had fallen asleep on and continued. She would not be found. Not yet.

But she was getting hungry. And rather distraught. Maybe she should-

"Kristen! There you are! We've been looking everywhere!"

She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Oh, it was just the mudblood. What did they call her again? Something that started with an H, she was sure.

The mudblood came over and grabbed her hand. Kristen, feeling incredibly insulted, sharply snatched her hand away from the woman.

"Don't touch me! Do you know who I _am_?" Kristen snapped.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Someone else said. Kristen hadn't noticed Harry Potter coming up beside the mudblood. He took her by the arm and dragged her along with him. It happened so abruptly that Kristen fell down and hurt her knew in the process.

"Owww!" she yelled. A couple walking by on the opposite side of the street glanced over, but they didn't pay anymore attention.

"Oh, you poor thing, are you okay? Harry, you need to be gentler. She's tiny for her age." The mudblood fussed over Kristen's hurt knee for a full five minutes before scooping her up and carrying her along the sidewalk.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, "Do you want me to carry her?"

"No, it's alright."

"Hey mudblood…what's your name? I forgot it." Kristen muttered sleepily.

"My name is Hermione. And I would very much appreciate it if you didn't call me 'mudblood'."

"Why? It's what you are. I heard them say it. Your parents are muggles."

"Mudblood is a derogatory term. It's meant to put down muggle-borns."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, you seem tired. Go to sleep."

Within minutes, Kristen was asleep on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't even remember Hermione taking her inside a house. She woke up the next morning on a couch. The smell of breakfast lured her into the kitchen. Hermione was at the stove, cooking.

There were a few people she didn't recognize, and a few she did. There were about ten people gathered around a table in the kitchen. They were all talking quietly and she strained to hear them. Finally, someone noticed her.

A man with long black (slightly graying) hair looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"Well, now. Finally awake, I see." He said cheerfully. Kristen nodded shyly.

She studied him carefully. He looked bit worn out. But his eyes showed so much life.

Everyone else glanced over at her and said hello and good morning. Then they continued their conversation. The man, however, stood up and walked over to her.

"Now, you don't want to sit in here listening to a bunch of boring adults talk, do you?"

He led her out of the room.

"What are they talking about in there?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out who you'll be staying with."

Kristen folded her arms.

"And who says I'm staying?"

"Oh, no one of course. You're free to go whenever you please. We just thought you'd prefer a warm bed to sleep in than a street. But of course, the door is right over there. Here, I'll get you some food to take with you and send you on your way."

"Really?"

"Yep. I certainly don't need some kid taking up space in my apartment. And they were thinking about sending you to stay with me! How awful and miserable would _that_ be?" He made a face.

"Now wait a minute, what's so bad about me? I don't take up that much space! What kind of person are you? You can't just let me walk right out that door! It's dangerous!"

"Well…" he sighed, "I suppose you could stay with me. It's so horribly inconvenient though."

"I don't care! I'm staying with you whether you like it or not!"

Kristen could not believe he was being so rude to her. Did he know who she was?

"Well anyway, my name is Sirius Black. You may call me Padfoot, if you like."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Padfoot. My name is Kristen. You may call me Krissie."

Padfoot smiled and lifted her up. He carried her into the kitchen where the adults were still arguing. He cleared his throat and waited until he had their attention.

"She's staying with me. It's been decided. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going home. I have to get the spare room set up."

"Sirius, wait a minute-" Hermione said.

"She wants to stay with me. Now would you rather her stay were she doesn't want to be and chance her running away again?"

"But…you sometimes act like a kid, yourself. Are you sure you can manage…"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Now I think I'll apparate. It'll be much quicker. She'll need clothes too. And probably whatever else nine-year-olds need. Toys I suppose."

"Sirius-"

"Bye."

They disappeared with a CRACK! and re-appeared in a small apartment.

"It has two bedrooms. Yours is kinda small, sorry. But you're not that big anyway. So if you don't plan on growing much more, it'll be fine."

* * *

Two Days later….

They had bought all the necessary things in order to keep Kristen happy. Her room was completely pink as well. And she had lots of clothes too. Apparently, Sirius Black had a small fortune saved up.

"My birthday is in three days."

Kristen was standing beside a sleeping Padfoot's bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly confused.

"What?"

"My birthday is in three days. I'm gonna be ten."

"Krissie, why didn't you mention this before?"

"No one asked."

Of course, that was perfectly logical.

So far, he had done a good job of hiding her. No one, not even his landlord, suspected that a child was living there. He knew that search parties might come soon but he would worry about that later. He had read in the Daily Prophet that Tom Riddle was having everywhere within 50 miles searched. But they would miss places. And it would take a while for them to get to him. There had to be many, many houses between here and-

There was a knock at the door.

"Open up. By order of Tom Riddle, failure to open your door immediately will result in being taken in for questioning."

Sirius was trapped.

* * *

**A/N: dun, dun, dun. Okay, well I'm gonna stop here for now. Be nice to me and review please.**


End file.
